prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM20
is the 20th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 655th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Major Events *Kirahoshi Ciel meets the Cures for the first time after they rescue her from Bibury. Synopsis At her restaurant, Ciel is shown unveiling her newest sweet creation in front of a live audience. Ichika is present, dressed as Ichigozaka's strawberry themed mascot "Ichigon", along with Himari as a reporter and Aoi on the camera. Not minding the crowd, Ichika gets on her knees and begs Ciel to be her teacher. This is watched by the entirety of Ichigozaka, as TVs were installed to enable public viewing of Ciel's show. Akira and Yukari, seemingly on an outing together, are able to watch the events unfold. Ciel is amused by Ichika, but still doesn't want to teach her. Meanwhile Bibury, sitting alone on a bench in the park, vents her displeasure about the nice weather, deeming it too sunny. She is then annoyed by a couple loudly talking about pâtissière prodigy Ciel. She rips a flyer out of the couple's hands, offending them as she complains about Ciel being a pain. However, Iru remarks that Ciel's Kirakiraru is top-notch, and Bibury agrees with that. The Grocery Shop Owner had arranged for Himari and her team to have a day-long interview with Ciel - to promote the town. Ciel's plans include climbing Ichigo Mountain for honey. Ichika is the only one who tries to keep up with Ciel, who is familiar with the surroundings and uninterested in following the trail. The two get to know each other better as they explore the mountain. Opening up a bit after picking berries with Ichika, Ciel discloses the importance of selecting ingredients. Exhausted, Ichika clings to a twig to support herself as the chipper Ciel guides her to the other side of the mountain. Aoi and Himari have already arrived a while ago, as they stayed on the trail. As everyone suggests, Ichika takes a break and strikes up a friendly conversation with the beekeepers' son, who reads the same picture book about bears Ichika used to love. Ciel tastes a sample of the honey, and is able to discern its high quality. Yet another cooking duel between the pâtissière prodigy and the KiraPati leader ensues from Ichika's proposal to combine the honey with pancakes, this time, however, with an audience. Yukari and Akira, together again, pop in with Pekorin in tow. The picture book inspires Ichika to create bear-shaped pancakes. Ciel's fancy and meticulously made pancakes are a big hit with the audience, but Ichika doesn't lose confidence in her own creation. Trouble looms as Bibury is summoned by the abundance of Kirakiraru. She turns Iru into a monster, endangering Ciel. The Cures transform and rescue the pâtissière, who is then catched by Cure Whip. Ciel not only knows about the legendary Cures, but is also a fan and establishes her enthusiasm until Bibury interrupts them again. The Cures defeat Iru with their finisher and Bibury retreats. The beekeeper family finally tries Ichika's pancakes and Ciel is surprised how full of Kirakiraru these ordinary pancakes are. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou *Kirarin Villains *Bibury Secondary Characters *Kirahoshi Ciel *Grocery Shop Owner Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM20/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes